Dr. Stone (Anime)
|romaji = Dokutā Sutōn |director = Shinya Iino |writer = Yuichiro Kido |chardesigner = Yuko Iwasa |composer = Hiroaki Tsutsumi, and Yuki Kanesaka |run = July 5, 2019 - December 13, 2019 |episodes = 24 |timeslot = New subbed episodes on Fridays at 10:30 AM EDT New dubbed episodes on Fridays at 4 PM ET starting July 19 |streamer = Crunchyroll (Subbed) and FunimationNow (Dubbed) |prev = |next = }} is a TMS Entertainment anime adaptation of the manga of the same name. The first episode aired in Japan on July 5th, 2019 and ended on December 13, 2019. The anime is directed by Shinya Iino. A second season has been officially announced, which will focus on the ''Stone Wars Arc''https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2019-12-13/dr-stone-anime-gets-2nd-season/.154312. Plot One fateful day, all of humanity was petrified by a blinding flash of light. After several millennia, high schooler Taiju awakens and finds himself lost in a world of statues. However, he’s not alone! His science-loving friend Senku’s been up and running for a few months and he's got a grand plan in mind—to kickstart civilization with the power of science! Media Episodes ''Main article: List of Episodes Staffhttps://www.shonenjump.com/j/2019/07/01/190701_drs001.html Japanese * Animation Studio: TMS Entertainment * Director: Shinya Iino * Series Composition: Yuichiro Kido * Character Design: Yuko Iwasa * Design Works: Yoshio Mizumura * Main Animator: Hiroyuki Horiuchi * Art Setting: Tomoyuki Aoki * Art Director: Shunichiro Yoshihara * Colour Design: Soko Nakao * Director of Photography: Goshi Tsujiyama * Editor: Sakamoto Kumiko * Acoustic Director: Hitoshi * Music Composers: Tatsuya Kato, Hiroaki Tsutsumi, Yuki Kanesaka * Original Creator: Riichiro Inagaki * Original Character Design: Boichi English * ADR Director - Clifford Chapin * Assistant ADR Director - Michelle Rojas * ADR Engineer - Manuel Aragon * ADR Script Writer - Tyler Walker, Kristen McGuire (Episode 14), Matt Shipman (Episode 15, Episode 21) Main Characters : Voiced by Yūsuke Kobayashi and Mikako Komatsu (child) (Japanese) Voiced by Aaron Dismuke and Mikaela Krantz (child) (English) : Voiced by Makoto Furukawa and Mutsumi Tamura (child) (Japanese) Voiced by Ricco Fajardo and Emily Fajardo (child) (English) : Voiced by Kana Ichinose (Japanese); Brittany Lauda (English) : Voiced by Yuichi Nakamura and Yuka Terasaki (child) (Japanese) Voiced by Ian Sinclair and Apphia Yu (child) (English) : Voiced by Manami Numakura (Japanese); Felecia Angelle (English) : Voiced by Gen Sato and Asuna Tomari (child) (Japanese) Voiced by Matt Shipman and Alison Viktorin (child) (English) : Voiced by Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese); Josh Grelle (English) : Voiced by Ayumu Murase (Japanese); Justin Briner (English) : Voiced by Karin Takahashi (Japanese); Sarah Wiendenheft (English) : Voiced by Reina Ueda (Japanese); Kristen McGuire (English) : Voiced by Kengo Kawanishi (Japanese); Brandon McInnis (English) : Voiced by Mugihito (Japanese); Kenny Green (English) : Voiced by Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese); Patric Carroll (English) : Voiced by Yō Taichi (Japanese); Mallorie Rodak (English) : Voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya (Japanese); J. Michael Tatum (English) Music Opening Themes: * "Good Morning World!" by Burnout Syndromes (Episodes 1-13) * "Sangenshoku" (English: "Three Primary Colors") by Pelican Fanclub (Episodes 14-24) Ending Themes: * "LIFE" by Rude-α (Episodes 2-13) * "Yume no Yō na" (English: "Like a Dream") by Saeki YouthK (Episodes 14-24) Gallery Key Visuals Dr. Stone Key Visual 1.png Dr. Stone Key Visual 2.png Dr. Stone Key Visual 3.png Dr. Stone Key Visual 4.png Character designs Senku Ishigami (Anime).png|Senku Ishigami|link=Senku Ishigami Taiju Oki (Anime).png|Taiju Oki|link=Taiju Oki Tsukasa Shishio (Anime).png|Tsukasa Shishio|link=Tsukasa Shishio Trailers File:ＴＶアニメ 「Ｄｒ．ＳＴＯＮＥ」 ティザーPV第1弾 File:ＴＶアニメ 「Ｄｒ．ＳＴＯＮＥ」 ティザーPV第2弾＜石の世界（ストーンワールド）編＞ File:ＴＶアニメ 「Ｄｒ．ＳＴＯＮＥ」 ティザーPV第2弾＜科学クラフト編＞ File: ＴＶアニメ 「Ｄｒ．ＳＴＯＮＥ」 本PV第2弾＜新章『村編』始動！＞ File: ＴＶアニメ 「Ｄｒ．ＳＴＯＮＥ」 本PV第３弾【第２クール突入編】 Reception See Also *Dr. Stone Manga *Dr. Stone Anime on Anime News Network *Official Anime Site *Dr. Stone on Wikipedia References Category:Media